Vincent's Valentine's Day
by Jackman's-Girl
Summary: Oneshot, VincentTifa pairing. A story for Valentine's Day: at an AVALANCHE reunion Tifa and Vincent realise just how similar their choices in love are. Might be mushy, I don't know. Please have a read!


A/N: This is my first FFVII fic, and I've had no practise at writing Vincent, or Vincent romance fics. So please keep that in mind. Apologies to those fans of _'WaDwSK' _and_ 'OmGysbt'_, but the spirit of Valentine's Day took over.

Pairings: Mainly Vincent / Tifa, some Vincent / Lucrecia

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. Never have, never will.

* * *

**Vincent's Valentine's Day**

Vincent Valentine perched on the roof of one of the buildings in Nibelheim. A soft gust of wind blew around him, blowing his ebony hair around him and sending his red cape flying out behind him. This is where he came to do most of his thinking, and today he had an especially large amount of things to mull over.

It had all begun when he received the letter. Vincent remembered when they had defeated Sephiroth, Tifa said something about a reunion when they were parting ways. He had made a noncommittal sound, watching as everyone around him agreed to reunite one day in the future. He had never suspected that Tifa would ever contact him, or even be able to find him, for that matter.

The letter contained an invitation, asking him to come to a special get together for all those who helped in bringing down Sephiroth. Vincent had looked over the invite for a moment, admiring the handiwork; Tifa had done them, and she definitely put an effort in. So as he sat up there, he tried to come to a decision on whether he should attend.

The other AVALANCHE members would surely believe he wouldn't show up. Generally he wouldn't bother with these little things, since he never felt accepted by anyone in the group, but Tifa had put an effort in… If anything, he felt like he owed it to her; to put so much effort in for him and then not seeing him there would greatly disappoint her.

Slowly Vincent rose, staring off into the distance. Pulling the invitation from a pocket he looked over it one last time before gracefully jumping off the roof. He landed easily with both feet on the ground, and then began walking. He had everything he needed with him, and he knew it wouldn't take him long to reach his destination.

* * *

Cloud had ridiculed her upon seeing Vincent's invitation. He knew Tifa cared about everyone in AVALANCHE and wanted them all to return, but he couldn't believe she would actually invite the stoic gunman. Tifa, on the other hand, thought it was perfectly fine to invite Vincent, and after all, if he didn't want to show up, she couldn't make him. She only wished he _would_ join them. 

Tifa had everything planned out. She had even managed to organize it a day before Valentine's Day, so on the most romantic day they'd all see each other. Cloud had been a little suspicious of this but he didn't want to interfere with Tifa's planning. She had laid everything out so carefully (it was surprising how much time it took to plan a reunion) that he didn't want to stuff anything up.

She had heard from almost everyone after they all split up. Within days of sending out the invitations she had gotten responses back, all saying they could attend. Barret was bringing Marlene along, and Cid had even been convinced to bring Shera with him. To say she was nervous would be an understatement, but she at the same time she couldn't contain her excitement at seeing them all again.

As Tifa got to her feet she spotted the small bag cleverly hidden from everyone. She had planned the date for a reason, and no matter what happened, she wasn't going to allow herself to wimp out when the time came. When she finished gazing at the bag she left the room and went to join Cloud for dinner.

* * *

The days passed quickly, and soon enough the day of the reunion was upon them. Vincent had arrived earlier than required, but spent his time sneaking through the area and finding places where he could watch his comrades arrive. The reunion was starting that evening but ended later on the next day, but knowing his former companions they'd probably arrive hours earlier. 

He was right; while keeping watch from a rooftop, he saw a small female figure heading towards the meeting place. Even from his spot so far away he could tell it was Yuffie; he could spot the young ninja anywhere, and it was even easier when she had that giant weapon with her. She went in and didn't come out again, and no one else arrived until later in the evening, around eight.

Cid and Shera arrived on the Highwind, and from where he stood Vincent could hear the vulgar pilot shouting at his female companion. Nanaki was next, appearing out of the darkness, heading slowly towards the house. One by one, everyone arrived; when Barret and Marlene arrived Tifa greeted them and swept the little girl into a hug. Vincent was surprised to even see little Cait Sith arrive at the reunion.

He sighed. That was everyone, and now they would be waiting to see if he showed up or not. From his squatting position he rose, descending from the roof onto the ground and walking towards the house. He could just imagine their reactions as he softly knocked on the door, listening to the noise coming from within.

The door opened a sliver and he looked down, seeing an eye peer up at him. The door opened wider, and Vincent found himself illuminated, staring down at the form of Marlene. She was gazing up at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly in a sign of…surprise? The noise died down and Vincent found that everyone had stopped talking and were now looking at him. Vincent saw Tifa appear from behind Cid, and she walked over to Marlene and told her to go and play before she faced Vincent.

Tifa stared up at the gunman and couldn't believe that he was actually there. Before he could react she was up on her tiptoes and had embraced him, feeling him stiffen in her arms. Slowly and reluctantly, Vincent raised his human arm and wrapped it around her, feeling very uncomfortable.

Tifa finally pulled away. "It's good to see you here, Vincent. We didn't think you'd show up." Vincent simply nodded his head; of course they'd think that. She stepped away, allowing him inside.

As soon as he was inside Cid came up to him and "punched" his arm. "Vince! Never thought I'd see you again! Good to see ya!" A cigarette was in his mouth, and Vincent wondered if the pilot would ever stop smoking. Probably not. He also somewhat smelled of alcohol: so that was where the welcome came from.

Other than that welcome from Cid, no one else really said a big hello to him. After standing by the front door for a few minutes Vincent left the room and began exploring the house. Eventually he wandered into a room that held a bar, a piano and a few couches. He approached the piano and tapped one of the keys, before beginning to play. No one in the house heard the melody over the noise they were making; it was only coincidence that Tifa had gone in to get another bottle of wine.

She stood in the doorway, listening to the beautiful song. When Vincent finished she softly applauded, and Vincent turned slightly to look at her. His face was emotionless, and his blood red eyes bored into her own, seeming to look through her and into her soul instead. She forgot about the wine and walked towards him instead.

"I didn't know you could play…" she said, looking from the ivory keys to his face.

"I don't often." He said, raising his gold claw slightly. "It…hinders my ability somewhat." She asked him where he had learned to play it, and he answered, emotionless, that Lucrecia had taught it to him.

She nodded her head, trying to find a way to comfort him. "I think you're a wonderful player, even with the claw." She gently touched his shoulder before collecting the wine bottle from the bar. She was about to leave when she stopped at the door. "I know you're uncomfortable being here, but it really means a lot to me. Will you be here tomorrow?"

Vincent gave her a simple nod of his head. Yes, he'd be here tomorrow, even though it'd be one of the most difficult days for him. He strayed to memories that happened so long ago, but they seemed like only yesterday. He was so consumed he didn't hear Tifa leave.

* * *

"_Valentine! Professor Lucrecia wants to go for a walk. Go with her and protect her. If anything happens to her, Turk…" Hojo didn't need to finish his sentence. Vincent already knew the consequences if he failed to protect the scientists._

_Vincent watched as Lucrecia came down the stairs of the Nibelheim mansion. She looked just as beautiful as ever; hair held up in an elegant pony-tail, green eyes shimmering, and a slight smile playing on her features. She glanced at Hojo before fully turning her attention on Vincent, beginning to walk and waiting for him to follow._

_Vincent had no idea why she wanted to walk around for. He had suspected it was for research into the area, but she simply walked around, looking at the scenery, often sending Vincent her lovely smile. She was like a little girl in a flower garden, finding the prettiest and showing them to Vincent._

"_This is such a nice place…" she said as she sat under a tree, Vincent standing beside her. "A perfect place for a date… A Valentine's Day date!"_

_Vincent looked at her, slight confusion on his face. Why would she be talking about Valentine's Day? And why with him of all people?_

_Lucrecia caught this look and couldn't help smiling. "Haven't you ever had one of those special Valentine's experiences?" When Vincent shook his head, she sighed and leaned back onto the tree. "They make you feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, especially when they're from secret admirers. I can't believe you've never had a Valentine before!"_

_Eventually they returned to the mansion, but it didn't end there. As soon as they were in the door Lucrecia took him over to the piano and sat him down, and began to teach him a melody. Being a fast learner, Vincent mastered it in only a few tries, and as Lucrecia sat there he played it for her._

"_Bravo, Vincent!" she said happily, clapping her hands energetically. She placed her right hand on his left and leaned over, whispering into his ear, "Happy Valentine's Day". Before he could say a word she slipped off the seat and headed up the stairs, leaving him at the piano._

_

* * *

_  
Vincent awoke with a start. He looked around his surroundings before remembering where he was; the AVALANCHE reunion. He must've fallen asleep shortly after Tifa left, because he was still sitting at the piano. His dream came back to him as he looked over the keys, not daring to play them lest another memory came back.

He got to his feet and left the room, showing no signs of being tired. He wandered into the kitchen, where he found a figure sitting at the table, a mug in her hands. Vincent didn't need to see her face to know it was Tifa. He stood there, watching her, until she looked up from her mug and acknowledged him with a smile. She pulled out a chair beside her and looked over at him again, not needing to ask.

He walked over to the chair and sat, taking in her appearance; she was tired and seemed sad. She sighed and began talking, and he wondered if she was doing it to get it out of her system. "They're still here, so at least the party was a success." A forced smile crossed her features and Vincent could see the mask starting to crumble. "Cid spiked Cloud's drink and eventually he started calling out for Aerith."

Vincent's eyes had previously been focused on the table but now they were stuck on Tifa. There were the beginnings of tears in her wine coloured eyes, but she held them back. He couldn't help feeling sorry for her, and suddenly realized how similar their loves were. "He's a fool if he doesn't realize what he has here."

Tifa looked at him with surprise written all over her face. "He'll always love her, though, and there's nothing I can do about it." She let out a short, soft laugh, staring into her mug. "Looks like we've both been unlucky in love, eh Vincent? Both wanting what we can't have…"

He was silent for a moment, before finding his tongue. "I did nothing about it though, Tifa. I let it go, only caring about her happiness, and she died because of it. That's where I failed. You have the opportunity to tell him how you feel, so you should take it."

Tifa continued to stare at her hands, thinking over everything he said. It was amazing how he could come up with those pearls of wisdom. He felt she should tell Cloud so she wouldn't end up like him in the end; regretting her decisions. Keeping those thoughts in mind, she leaned over to her side and grabbed the bag sitting by her feet. Her heart was pounding and she was fighting to keep her composure, but she managed to start talking.

"I know Lucrecia will always be in your heart. I also know that no one will ever be able to replace her in your eyes. But I don't want you to be consumed by the things that happened _in the past_. So I want you to know that if you ever need to talk about what happened, or you just need a friend, I'll be there for you. Because I care about you. Always have." With that, she raised her shaking hand and placed the bag on the table. Then she fled from the room.

Vincent was in slight shock from what had just occurred. He stared at the spot where Tifa had left for a few moments before he reached for the bag. He opened it and carefully pulled out a fairly large box, making sure he didn't cut it with his claw. Opening the box, he found ammo inside; ammo for every type of gun he owned. It surprised him, but he dug around in the box before finding something at the bottom. There were two heart shaped chocolates, both wrapped in red foil. Beneath that was a small card, and written in Tifa's neat and beautiful handwriting, was "Happy Valentine's Day".

Vincent seemed to be frozen in place. A Valentine's gift from Tifa? Why? She had said that she cared about him, but…why would anyone want to give him a gift? He was a monster, and how could anyone ever care for a monster? Suddenly he felt confused and didn't know what to make of anything. Taking the box and everything in it with him, Vincent left the house and climbed up onto the roof; he had some thinking to do.

* * *

It was much later now, and the sun was setting. Tifa sat by the window, watching as the sun slipped below the horizon, sending out its last golden rays as it went. Everyone had left now, and Cloud had gone out for a walk. Vincent had disappeared without a word, and she feared it was because of the gift she gave him. 

She sighed and rose to her feet, turning to face her bed. As she looked she noticed something that hadn't been there before, and she approached it. Lying in the centre of the bed was a single red rose, but she could see something underneath it. Moving the rose, she found one of her heart chocolates and a small card. Written on it, with what could only be Vincent's neat script, was "Happy Valentine's Day, Tifa". Picking it up, she noticed a folded piece of paper. As she opened it, she saw staves and notes; a melody for her to learn.

Excitement rushing through her, Tifa ran downstairs and began to play. As the song came together, she realized something; it was the melody she had heard Vincent playing. The one Lucrecia taught him on Valentine's Day. Heart soaring, she finished playing the piece and leaned against the piano.

The party really had been a success.

* * *

A/N: There it is. Sorry if it got a bit mushy, but hey, that's what Valentine's Day is all about, right? Anyway, review if you want to, but know this: flames will be ignored, making them completely useless! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 


End file.
